


I'm Into You

by Kathysweet



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Police, Crossover, M/M, Profanity, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting settled into his new job, Kagami isn’t ready to be reunited with his past. It doesn’t help that his new friends aren’t helping to keep the past away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three weeks into his new job, and Kagami was already dreading taking it.

The thing was that it had nothing to do with the job itself. He loved being a fireman and transferring to the Iwatobi fire station was great for many reasons. First of all, the area was nice and second of all he loved his co-workers.

What made it so dreadful was the events that transpired in his third week into the new job.

It had started like any other day. Kagami had clocked in at eight am and had then proceeded to change into his uniform. Once he was done changing, he had given his greetings to all his co-workers before heading to where Makoto had been.

On his first day into the job, Makoto Tachibana had befriended him as well as offered to teach him the ropes until he got use to the new job. Not that he really needed it; he had been a fireman for two years already, but it did help him not feel awkward in this new environment.

Makoto was also very nice—giving off a sort of mothering feel when ever he so much as messed up, and helping him with a kind smile.

So everyday after clocking in, he would go over to where Makoto was and together they would check on the equipment or do some sort of maintenance.

On one particular day, a couple of them agreed that it was time to wash one of the firetrucks, and as always, Makoto had offered to get their supplies even though Kagami could do it himself.

It was then, as he waited by himself for his co-workers to return, that Kagami’s peaceful new life came crashing down into a pile of rubbish.

"Excuse me," a low voice said from behind him. Turning to the source of the voice, Kagami was met by a police officer. His red—almost purple— hair pulled back in a pony tail, as he held the hat that went with his uniform in his hands. The other stared at him with some confusion before giving him an almost shy smile.

"Oh, you must be the new guy Mako was talking about. My name is Rin Matsuoka," the other said, a hand outstretched so that Kagami could shake it.

Clasping and shaking the hand given to him, Kagami finally introduced himself after he had stared at the other for a while. He had been shocked at the other males shark like teeth, and he briefly wondered how the became that way, but he didn’t ask (it wasn’t any of his business and he knew that).

"Um Mako?" he asked, after he told the shorter male his name. Rin seemed shocked, before sheepishly scratching one of his cheeks that seemed to have become red.

"I mean’t Makoto. He said you two had become friends," the smaller male averted his gaze to the ground apparently embarrassed for some reason that Kagami did not understand.

"Did you need something from Makoto? I could call him for you?" He asked after a while of uncomfortable silence. The other just nodded, still embarrassed and Kagami wasn’t sure why. Luckily for both, Makoto came just as Kagami was gonna turn and go look for him.

"Sorry for the wai- Rin?"

Kagami just watched as the smaller male brightened at the sight of the green eyed brunette and forgot all about his previous embarrassment. It was at that moment that it all clicked together.

The way they stared at each other, how they quickly became absorbed in their own little world. He might not really know Makoto since it has only been three weeks, but he was pretty positive that the looks they were giving each other was only meant for them.

Soon he began to feel like he was invading in a private moment, even if what they seemed to be talking about was nothing but some sort of school drill presentations—it still made him uncomfortable.

But before he could leave to give them some privacy, he was rooted to the ground when a familiar voice interrupted the other couple’s peace.

"Oi, Rin. How long do you intend to flirt? It’s hot and you took the keys to the car; I was dying."

Kagami’s heart feels as it stops at that moment and he stiffens as the voice reaches his ears. He would recognize that anywhere ; deep and a bit drone. It short circuits his brain, leaving him unable to move and conflicted. He’s not even sure what face he is making, but it seems to catch the attention of Rin— who was just about to sputter and perhaps say something snappy at his partner— before concern over Kagami stops him.

"Hey, are you okay?" and dread fills Kagami’s heart. He can feel the attention of all three of them on him—especially the intense stare from behind— and he wants to run away. But his mind wont function enough to relay the message to his legs nor can it come up with anything to say, so he just stays still; causing more concern.

When Makoto steps away from Rin—making his way to where he was standing, his heart begins to hammer away.

"Kagami are you feeling unwell?" Makoto asks, now in front of him and looking at him with concern that deepens when Kagami’s face turns almost sheet white. He desperately stares at Makoto, hoping that by some holy power the other would understand that he does not want to be here anymore, but it doesn’t work and Makoto just looks even more confused.

"Kaga-"

"Kagami?" he hears that deep voice interrupt the brunette, and he knows it’s too late. He can’t runaway.

Shit!

Preparing himself, he takes a shuddering intake of air before exhaling. Kagami doesn’t bother to say anything to his co-worker, who looks completely confused and concerned, but instead turns to familiar dark skinned male he hadn’t seen since their high school years.

"Aomine."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aomine."_

The name seems to echo through the fire station, an awkward silence filling the air around them afterwards. Rin can’t seem to stay still as he looks back and forth from the stunned look on his partner’s face, to the almost calm expression Kagami wears. But the way his body seems to be tense, betrays the unperturbed display the other tries to convey.

It makes Rin want to break the silence or at least back away and leave them to whatever this was. He briefly looks toward Makoto, glad to find him just as uncomfortable with the situation, and tries to gain his attention. It doesn’t work— the other was too preoccupied worrying about his co-worker— but when the loud booming laughter of the other fireman breaks the silence, Rin feels a sense of gratitude for their interruption.

Their chatter becoming louder as they enter the room, Rin looks away as they begin to greet him.

"Oh!" one of them begins, "Aomine has actually come to greet us with his presence."

Rin’s gaze follows the burly man as he walks toward his partner—the other’s face once again neutral with boredom— as the man stands next to him and gives him a friendly slap to the back. Aomine seems to be back to normal as he nonchalantly talks to the other fireman, but Rin isn’t too sure he believes it.

In the three years of working with Aomine, this was the first time he had ever seen the man with such an expressive face. Rin considered Aomine a close friend; not only did they work together, but they also hung out whenever they could. He had always been confident in being able to read his partner, not that it was that hard to do. Aomine was lazy yet cocky, he was crude yet honest, harsh yet kind in his own way. These were all things he knew of the Aomine who had been his partner for three years, but the one he had seen just a few minutes ago was different.

That Aomine was hard to describe. As if stripped off of everything that made him Aomine, he had looked at Kagami with pure and unguarded shock. He looked like he had wanted to say something, but was unable to find the words in order to speak.

It was an odd thing to see the usual unnerved Aomine so lost.

"Kagami…" Makoto said, taking Rin out of his thoughts. Turning in time to watch as the red head left to where the lockers were, he couldn’t help but think that perhaps Aomine wasn’t the only one that was lost.

* * *

After bidding Makoto a quick farewell and a promise to call him once he was out of work, Rin made his way back to the patrol car that Aomine was waiting for him in.

He had expected, that in the moment he got into the car, things would have gone back to an awkward silence. Instead, the blue haired male had acted like nothing unusual had happened. Aomine had just looked at him with that insufferable smirk of his—the kind he used whenever he was going to make fun of Rin for having an obvious crush on his best friend Makoto, and he groaned in annoyance.

"How was the boyfriend?" Aomine asked, all the while trying to get comfortable enough to take a nap.

"Shut up," he answered, rolling his eyes when the other just chuckled.

"Also, don’t take a nap. How many times has Sousuke told you to stop doing that during patrol hours. I get in trouble too you know."

"Tch, as long as you don’t tell the bastard we won’t get into trouble."

"That’s what you said last time! We almost lost the damn bastard because I had to wake you up and you were so disoriented it took both of us to take your seat belt off" he said, chuckling at the last part.

"Oi, I thought we promised not to talk about that again. Besides we still got the fucker in the end and if I remember correctly it was all because of me."

"Yeah, yeah. You’re the most amazing cop out there," he said sarcastically.

"Glad to know you realize how amazing I am."

The dumb smirk the other sported made Rin chuckle for a while, until Aomine went completely quiet. Flicking his gaze from the road to the blue haired male— who was just staring out the window— he wondered what he could say to bring them back to their usual joking around.

It wasn’t that a quiet Aomine was out of character; it wasn’t. In fact most of their talks were short and meant only to tease each other or when they were actually doing something professional, but this silence was different. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as the one that happened back in the fire station, but it felt odd. Rin just couldn’t figure out why.

When they finally made it back to the police station and he parked the car, Rin finally found the courage to ask Aomine if he was fine.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean you know…" Rin tried his best to find the words that would hopefully convey that he was here for Aomine if he needed anyone to listen to his problems, but he had never been good with comforting people. He wasn’t Makoto after all.

"Y-you know if you need to talk things out or um whatever. I’m willing to listen… if you need me to that is," he said, rubbing his neck in an embarrassed manner. Risking a glance at the other, he immediately regretted making that generous offer when he saw that smug look the other was giving him.

"You know if it wasn’t for the fact that I know you want to get bent over by Mr. Fireman, I would think you were trying to get into my pants. Not that I would object, you got a pretty good ass. Though I would decline on a blow job."

"Ugh, you’re such a gross bastard! I’m being serious here. I wasn’t the one who got all weird when they saw Kagami!" he screamed, pissed that the other was trying to joke around, but also immediately regretting mentioning Kagami’s name when it made the dark skinned male flinch. Aomine averted looking at him, instead focusing on the patrol car next to theirs.

"Do you know how long he has been working there?" the other finally asked after a few minutes of silence."

"I think Makoto said he started working there three weeks ago. Were you guys…friends?"

"No, we weren’t friends. We were…. fuck I don’t even know what we were to each other. Guess you can say high school rivals that occasionally did … stuff."

Rin probably would have a laughed at the fact that Aomine used the word “stuff” instead of his usual crude language, but because he didn’t use it, he knew that Kagami wasn’t just a “rival”. If anything he was much more.

"Anyway I did some shit that fucked up whatever we had going, then we graduated, and I didn’t see him after that."

He knew there was more to the story, but he wasn’t going to push Aomine to tell. Besides the other was clearly trying to avoid talking about it, and with the way his voice slightly quivered he was sure it was a sore subject.

"Okay," he began "Well common bastard. Sousuke wants us to report to him about what happened last week. I’m blaming it all on you by the way."

"Fuck, I really don’t feel like talking to the bastard."

"You never do."

"True….um so thanks for ..you know listening."

Rin just nodded, giving his partner a small smile before smacking him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Aomine asked a bit angrily, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"For the disgusting comment, you sick ass. Like I would even want to hit on you."

He heard the other chuckle, and he wished that he could smack him some more, but they were already walking towards the station. That of course didn’t stop him from smacking him when they entered the building and Aomine made another inappropriate comment about wanting get banged by his “Mr. Fireman”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww some Rin and Aomine bonding haha. Thanks for the comments and kudos ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter. Hopefully they will be longer with each chapter. Thanks for all those who read and give kudos/comment ^^.

_"It’s just sex. "_

Kagami could still remember the weight of those words as they spilled carelessly out of Aomine’s mouth. He could recall the sting of his fist as it made contact with a strong jaw; and the curse that left his lips when he had felt a horrible pain — still not sure if it had been from the sprain of his hand or for what he had felt at that moment. Perhaps it was both.

The thud of Aomine falling backwards on to his rump, combined with bang that the back of his head made when it hit the wall, still rang in his ears.

But it shouldn’t matter.

That was the past; it should not affect him as much as it does. He should be over it.

Even so, the memories come crashing down—and that pain he had been so sure he had gotten over— fall on to him. The heaviness of it all making him feel utterly pathetic.

"Kagami?" said a hushed voice from behind his slouched form on the bench, bringing him quickly back to reality. His back cracked from how fast he sat stiffly upright, and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting that he was at work. Embarrassed with himself, Kagami turned—apologies for his action already at the tip of his tongue—but Makoto just held a water in front of him to stop him. He took it with a small thanks, drinking a bit before twisting the lid back on.

"Feeling better?" the brunette asked, as he gave Kagami a soft smile, and he nodded hesitantly because he really wasn’t. He just didn’t want to worry Makoto any further nor did he want to give the impression that he could be easily distracted; a job like theirs required trust from the whole team and one could not trust someone who could not focus on the job.

Makoto looked unconvinced, but he at least understood that Kagami didn’t want to talk about— and instead of calling him on his lie— he just told him they had to get back before the others started to complain about them being “lazy”.

Once they got back to where the rest of the fireman were washing the fire truck, Kagami couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips when he stared at the area Aomine had stood, but was no longer there.

He wasn’t ready to face him yet. That much was clear.

* * *

 

It was around twelve p.m. when his cellphone rang too obnoxiously loud for his liking, and Kagami groaned in displeasure. It was one of his days off and he wanted to spend the day in bed without any interruptions, but when he stared at the name displayed on the touch screen of his phone, he knew he couldn’t ignore it.

"Hey," he greeted sleepily, trying not to fall back to sleep as he laid on his back.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko began. "Were you asleep?"

Kagami hummed in respond- trying but failing to blink away the sleep still in his system- but the big sigh that Kuroko gave him caught his attention.

"You forgot."

"Forgot?" he asked, not sure what his friend was talking about.

"Kagami-kun I am at the station waiting for you to pick me up."

"Pick you up? Kuroko what are yo- Oh fuck!"

Remembering that he had made plans with Kuroko to celebrate his transfer to his new job, Kagami quickly jumped out of bed to get dressed.

"Damn! I’m so sorry Kuroko. I’ll be there soon, just- ow fuck- stay put."

"Not like I can go anywhere. Kagami-kun, please hurry Nigou is getting restless."

Almost tripping as he tried to put his pants on, he mentally cursed his friend for bringing the mutt but didn’t say anything-seeing as he was the one that had forgotten about their plans.

Making it to the train station just as it was going to hit one p.m., Kagami found himself glad- for once-about the closeness of his apartment and the station. Although the station was not so close to his place to just walk-using his car-it was still near enough to not make Kuroko wait too long.

"Kagami-kun glad you could make it," said Kuroko sarcastically to him, as he sat in the passenger seat-after he had placed Nigou in the back seat. The dog had gotten bigger, Kagami noticed.

"Did you really need to bring Nigou?" he asked, trying to keep himself as close to the steering wheel as he could- his chest not really allowing it.

Deadpan eyes stared at him for a while, before actually speaking.

"Nigou missed you," the other had said, with what looked like sad upturned eyes

As if wanting to prove his owner’s point, Nigou barked right in his ear before giving his cheek a slobbery kiss.

"See," an obviously amused Kuroko said, and Kagami would have strangled them both if it hadn’t been for the fact that he had been missing this. Even if he wouldn’t openly admit to missing Nigou, it still caused for the corners of his mouth to twitch in a brief smile-which he had tried to hide with a not-so-grouchy "shut up". But the little smile that Kuroko gave him told him that it didn’t work.

"How long are you planning on staying?" he asked Kuroko, as he drove them back to his place.

"If you don’t mind the intrusion, I was planning on staying for a week."

"Idiot, you know I don’t care if you stay for a week. Why else would I have a guest room if I didn’t want anyone to visit me for more than just a day."

"Kagami-kun you have become more honest with age."

"Kuroko you bastard, are you calling me old?"

"Of course not."

Kagami’s stomach was a growling mess by the time they made it to his apartment, and Kuroko didn’t fail to make fun of him for it- even if he told Kagami that he wasn’t trying to. He was glad to find enough food in the fridge that was able to satisfy both his and Kuroko’s hunger, though he noted that he would have to make a trip to the market to stock up his fridge.

It was while he prepared their food that he got a phone call from Makoto, but with Kuroko getting settled in the guest room and with his hand full with the food, he missed the call. Not until both he and Kuroko were stuffing their faces with scrambled eggs and pancakes, did the beeping of his phone remind him of the missed call.

It was rare of Makoto to call him, so when he listened to the voicemail that the brunette left, he was glad that it was nothing serious; just an invitation to go out drinking with him and his friend Rin. But the mention of Rin only reminded him of Aomine-and the invitation that he had already been planing on agreeing to- became a muddled mess in his mind. Thoughts of Aomine being there, lessening his desire to go, but he was sure Makoto would have mentioned that. Still, just the fact the he could end up being there kept him conflicted.

"Kagami-kun is everything okay?"

"Uh… Yeah," he answered a bit hesitant, not really sure if every thing was in fact okay.

"Say, is there anything you want to do today?" It probably wasn’t fair of him to let Kuroko decide for him, but then again he had forgotten to make plans for them. It was the least he could do.

"Not really, why?"

"My co-worker, the one I told you about, invited me to go to some bar. Is that something you would like to do?"

"Of course, it would be nice to meet your new friend."

"Uh.. I wouldn’t really call him my friend yet. We’ve only know each other for three weeks and this is the first time we will be hanging out that is not work related."

Kuroko only nodded in response, before eating another small amount of eggs. They ate in silence for a while, though his earlier pressing hunger diminished.

He texted Makoto if it was fine for him to bring a friend along. Though he was sure he didn’t have to ask- knowing that the kind brunette wouldn’t care if he brought someone, which was confirmed when he immediately got an enthusiastic “of course!” as a response. Even through text message, he could picture the sweet smile of Makoto.

"Are you sure that is all that you wanted to ask me Kagami-kun?"

Kagami isn’t sure if it was the intense stare Kuroko gave him or the thought that perhaps he might be seeing Aomine at the bar-and not wanting to- that caused him to actually tell Kuroko abour his encounter.

"Have you kept in touch with Aomine?" he asked, the question clearly surprising Kuroko.

"Ah, so that’s what has you looking like that," the way he said it sounded more like he was talking to himself then to Kagami, but what he continued to say next had Kagami feeling confused. "I didn’t think you would stumble across Aomine-kun so quickly."

"You knew?" The accusing way he said it doesn’t seem to affect Kuroko, and he isn’t even sure why he was even shocked. A part of him already knew that Kuroko still talked with Aomine, and the fact that he had made it clear in the past that just the mention of Aomine made him all weird, it was no wonder Kuroko hadn’t said anything. Yet, he wished the other had, maybe then he would have been prepared.

"I really didn’t think you two would cross paths so soon ..or at all."

"You still could have said something."

Kuroko contemplated him for a while, staring at his food before lifting his gaze to him.

"Would you have listened?"

Kagami stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Kagami-kun one thing that hasn’t changed since our High School days, is that you can’t get over the things of the past."

"It’s almost the same as when you and Himuro-kun had that falling out, yet different. At least back then you were more willing to talk about it. I don’t know what happened between you and Aomine-kun. but don’t you think it’s time you stop running away?"

"I wasn’t the one running away," he said softly, but it was still loud enough that Kuroko had looked at him knowingly.

"You are right, i’m sorry. I should have told you."

With a sigh he shook his head; it wasn’t Kuroko’s fault. He understood the reason the other male hadn’t told him. Kuroko was right, if he had said something before he had transferred, chances were he would have turned down the new job. He would have run away and it would have been the worst decision he had ever made. He loved his job and his new co-workers, something that he could not have said about his old job.

* * *

Finding the bar that Makoto had told them to meet them at, was tougher to locate then Kagami had thought it would be. Taking them about an hour and a half, they had to have Makoto stand outside the bar entrance to find it-realizing they had passed it two or three times as they drove back and forth.

The quarreling that ensued as they walked inside the bar, with Makoto smiling awkwardly next to them -since they occasionally smacked each other, had caused for a bit of an awkward atmosphere between the four of them. But once Kuroko apologized for the both of them, while also squeezing in a brief insult in there that had Kagami fuming and Makoto holding him back, they somehow lapsed into a more comfortable conversation.

Rin, Kagami learned, was friendlier then he had expected. Not that he had thought the other would be rude, but his first impression had been that the other was shy.

Perhaps it was the drinks.

"Wait, are you the Kuroko that played basketball with the Generation of Miracles?" Rin had asked Kuroko after they all had begun talking about their high school days.

"Yes, though I’m surprised that you know of us."

"Ah," Rin said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at his drink.

"Not really," he admitted. "I was mostly focused on swimming back then, but my partner told me all about them."

"Partner?" Kuroko questioned.

"Yes, I’m a police officer."

"Oh," from the tone of Kuroko’s voice, Kagami knew that he had figured out who Rin had been talking about, and he felt ridiculous. Ridiculous because Rin, someone he had just met, was tip toeing around with his answers just so that he would not make Kagami uncomfortable.

And it was at that moment that Kagami became sick with himself. With the him that could not get over some past, and it made him wonder when he had become such a person. Had Aomine had such a hold of him that even know-after so many years- he cowardly trembled at the mere mention of his name?

It pissed him off.

He had never been one to run away, to avoid confrontation.

Aomine had been a mistake, and he realized that he wouldn’t get over that mistake until he faced it right on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That freaking ending of Free! eternal summer and tumblr just had to make me start a new fic -_-".


End file.
